Electronic cigarette is a cigarette electronic simulation product, mainly comprising tar, an atomization device and a battery. On the market, there are mainly three kinds of electronic cigarettes: an ordinary electronic cigarette, a disposable smoke capsule electronic cigarette and a disposable electronic cigarette. Wherein, for the ordinary electronic cigarette, the tar storage device and the atomization device are separated, after the tar is used out, only the tar storage device should be thrown away. For the disposable smoke capsule electronic cigarette, a tar storage device and an atomization device are integrated together, after the tar is used out, the tar storage device as well as the atomization device should be thrown away. For the disposable electronic cigarette, a tar storage device, an atomization device and a battery are integrated together, after the tar is used out, all of them should be thrown away. Different from the ordinary electronic cigarette, the disposable smoke capsule electronic cigarette or the disposable electronic cigarette apply disposable electronic smoke atomizer technology.
In the ordinary electronic cigarette, the tar storage device (tar storage capsule for short) and the atomization device are separated. As such, the atomization device is reusable. After finishing one, only the tar storage capsule is needed to be replaced. As shown in FIG. 1, the atomization device of the ordinary electronic cigarette comprises a spiral heating resistance wire 5 as well as a tar guiding system which is composed of a tar guiding fiber 6 and a tar guiding foam nickel 11. The heating resistance wire 5 which is provided laterally in the hollow shell is connected respectively with a pilot switch 9 and a battery 10 both of which are in the cigarette body. As shown in FIGS. 2-1 and 2-2, in the disposable smoke capsule electronic cigarette, the atomization device and the tar storage device are integrated together. The atomization device comprises a cigarette holder 1 with suction holes, a smoke capsule shell 4, a tar storage fiber 2, a hollow tubular bracket 3 separated into two vertically, a heating resistance wire 5 located vertically in the middle, a tar guiding fiber 6, a connecting piece 7 and an electronic wire 8. The working principle is: the electronic tar stored inside the tar storage fiber enters into the spiral heating resistance wire 5 though the tar guiding fiber 6. During smoking, turn on the pilot switch inside or on the cigarette body 12, then the resistance wire 5 is conducted with the battery 10 in the cigarette body 12 via the electronic wire 8 and the connecting piece 7. When the resistance wire 5 starts to work, with air flowing into the hollow tubular bracket 3, the smoke produced by the tar being vaporized by the heating resistance wire 5. The smoke is inhaled into people's mouth by the suction holes of the cigarette holder 1, so as to achieve the smoking effect. The connecting piece 7 is connected with the cigarette body 12 by a screw thread, a headphones plug or a concavo convex plug, and also connected with the battery 10 therein. The only difference between FIG. 2-1 and FIG. 2-2 is the connection of the electronic wire 8. However, in the two cases, for point ((1)), the resistance wires 5 are both vertically set; and for point ((2)), one end of the electronic wire 8 are both connected to connecting piece 7 though the hollow tubular bracket 3, combining ((1)) and ((2)) (((1))+((2))) to bring out: vertically setting way.
At present, all electronic cigarette plants are trying to make smoke capsule have large storage space as far as possible, and all the heating resistance wire are made with the same material. If the heating resistance wire is vertically rather than horizontally arranged inside the smoke capsule, it will save space for twining cotton thread. As a result, more tar-storage fiber may be twined. That's why the heating resistance wire 5 is vertically arranged, the hollow tubular bracket is separated and the hollow tubular is in small size. The flowing are the defeats corresponding to this kind of disposable electronic cigarette atomization device.
A. Due to the misalignment produced in assembling, the hollow tubular is easily to be plugged which can lead to tar leaking, breathlessness during smoking and so on, because the hollow tubular bracket is separated. In addition, as the heating resistance wire 5 is not wrapped by the hollow tubular bracket, the produced heat can make the smoke capsule shell very hot at once.
B. The atomization component comprised of the heating resistance wire 5 and the tar guiding fiber 6 is vertically arranged in the hollow tubular bracket. In such case, because of up-down asymmetry, the tar guided from the tar guiding fiber is consequently nonuniform. As a result, the amount of smoke during the whole smoking process is nonuniform. Besides, when in mass production, once the vertically arranged atomization component become askew, the ventilation will be affected and can easily lead to breathlessness, tar leaking.
C. The hollow tubular bracket in small size can easily result in tar leaking and heat-dissipating problem.